The Decepticon Spouse
by thebrokencradle
Summary: Sequel to The Decepticon Bride: "You will know this, my mate's word carries the weight of my own, anything he demands will be met with the utmost obedience or so help me Primus someone will die."


_**The Decepticon Spouse**_

**O.O**

Bumblebee exvented softly, still offline as Megatron stroked his sensory horns gently. Three stellar cycles and Bumblebee had finally managed to conceive. One couldn't tell that he was carrying yet, it was only within the first week, but Hook and Scalpel had already confirmed that Bumblebee had conceived. The previous stellar cycles they had begun to worry when Bumblebee had been unable to conceive. They had gone to Hook and the medic's consort, the two Constructicon leaders giving Bumblebee a complete gestation chamber overhaul and Megatron a thorough chewing out for damaging the chamber in the first place. Bumblebee was so small that any interfacing with his much larger mate dented and punctured his chamber. Scalpel had been outraged at Megatron's incompetence and the damage done to the smaller mech.

Megatron was merely grateful that his mate was well and carrying now.

"Mm…?" Bumblebee's optics dimly lit up and Megatron kissed his forehead.

"Go back to recharge… I have to go to a meeting."

"Hmm… Alright…" Bumblebee instantly crashed back into recharge, snuggling into the warm thermal blankets surrounding him. Megatron chuckled and stood, kissing his mate one last time before leaving the room, the door cycling shut after him.

He didn't notice that the door didn't lock, nor did he notice the pair of optics waiting in the dark doorway of the room beside his own.

O.O

Bumblebee moaned as he woke, feeling firm, thin lips caressing his chestplate, purring softly at the gentle touch. He shifted his hips as a large hand slid over the curve of his waist, tossing a leg around a thick neck as a hand moved down to carress his mate's helm. He paused at the strange shape of the helm, stiffening as the ministrations continued. His optics onlined with a flash and he opened his mouth to scream.

Starscream covered the smaller mech's mouth, Bumblebee struggling and onlining his comm. Link, clawing at Starscream's hand as he was forced to lay on the berth.

"Sh-sh-sh-shush, little Bee." Starscream whispered. "We wouldn't want anyone to hear us." Bumblebee let out a distressed, muffled shriek and Starscream purred softly, lowering his helm to rub his helm against Bumblebee's. Bumblebee trembled, his comm. Link open to every Decepticon frequency he could think of as Starscream purred and whispered. "Megatron certainly doesn't deserve this…" A sweep of a large hand over Bumblebee's chest and waist armor. "The brute, I bet he can't get you to overload with how rough he can get…" Bumblebee struggled, slapping at Starscream's face as the seeker nipped and nuzzled his neck and shoulders, letting out a distressed keen.

"You're so beautiful, Bumblebee…" Starscream breathed softly, inhaling Bumblebee's scent and pressing their bodies together. "You should be mine…" The seeker's claw screeched over Bumblebee's windshield and Bumblebee keened even louder, arching in pain as the glass was shattered and Starscream began to rummage around within his chest, triggering the clasps that would release his chest armor. "I'll make you mine." Starscream growled softly and Bumblebee jerked his head away, screaming.

"Megatron!"

O.O

Something was wrong. Something was very_ wrong._ Megatron had stormed out of his meeting with Shockwave and the Autobot ambassadors, racing through the halls towards his and Bumblebee's quarters. The door was locked and Megatron's code couldn't override it. The silver tyrant roared and slammed his pede into the door, sending it crashing down as his fusion cannon charged, crimson optics sweeping around the room.

He froze at what he saw.

Bumblebee was pressed with his back to Starscream's chest, the seeker holding his arms above his head with one hand and roughly fingering Bumblebee's port with the other. Their mouths seemed welded together but Megatron could tell his mate was not enjoying the contact. Megatron's fusion cannon whirred to life as he saw Starscream's spike pressing against Bumblebee's thigh, the wriggling Autobot trying to avoid being impaled by the seeker.

Megatron let out an audial-splitting roar and leapt forward, freezing when Starscream pulled Bumblebee tighter to his chest, breaking the mouth contact, but keeping their bodies practically welded together.

"You wouldn't want to hurt your mate, would you?" Bumblebee whimpered, optics closed and one hand firmly over his stomach in a protective manner. Megatron stared at Starscream.

"No." Starscream's grip loosened ever so slightly and Megatron moved, Bumblebee and Starscream's arms were sent across the room, Starscream shrieking loudly in pain.

"Lord Megatron!" Megatron turned to see Shockwave and Lugnut standing in the doorway. Shockwave was already sweeping over to Bumblebee, gathering the small yellow mech together and prying the arms off of him.

"Megatron! Kill him!" Bumblebee shrieked and Megatron turned back to the seeker before him and quickly plunged his hand into the mech's head, crushing components and processors within seconds. Starscream was dead before he hit the ground. Megatron turned to Bumblebee, who huffed and whimpered, going limp in Shockwave's arms in relief. Shockwave gave his master his the small yellow mech, Megatron sighing as he cuddled the small body close, Bumblebee sighing when he was encircled by familiar gray arms.

"My lord… the others will want to know why you killed Starscream." Shockwave whispered. "His death will not go down easily."

"I will make the announcement immediately. Gather them up within the cycle."

Bumblebee looked up at his mate and sighed, offlining his bright blue optics and trying to calm the compulsive tremors wracking his body.

**O.O**

Starscream's body was tossed onto the floor before Megatron's throne, the warlord stood, Shockwave on his left, Bumblebee on his right, looking out at his subordinates.

"This morning Air Commander Starscream attempted to rape my mate." There was a ripple of murmurs that quickly died down when Shockwave raised his hand for silence. "This is a crime punishable by death. Yet I did not kill him because law dictates it." He looked at his mate. "I did it because my mate asked me to."

There was a murmur of outrage now and Megatron called out over them.

"You will know this, my mate's word carries the weight of my own, anything he demands will be met with the utmost obedience or so help me Primus someone will die."


End file.
